Confessions in the Rain
by stream of tears
Summary: Kyo hates the rain, but can a certain event change that?  NO FLAMES. First FB story, go easy. KyoTohru pairing. rated T just because Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket, all rights to the author, so I will not be expected in court anytime soon.

Author's note: Hello people. This is my first Fruits Basket story so please go easy on me. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors but this is the last day of summer and I am reserving it for laziness. My brain does not go back to work till tomorrow so…………………… NO FLAMES. If you don't like Kyo and Tohru then why are you reading this? Any way I have rambled far too much so on with the story.

Confessions in the rain

_Dammit, why does it have to rain today?_ Kyo asked himself as he walked home from Shisou's dojo. _I hate the rain__, hate it, hate it, hate __it ._

Hehad just finished several hours of training when he realized that it was time for him to go back to Shigure's hou……_no_ Kyo thought. _ Not Shigure's house, home._ Kyo didn't know why that thought crossed his mind but it did and it felt…..right.

Try as he might he tried to convince himself that he didn't know why he thought of that house as his home, but it was too no avail, he knew exactly why he thought of it as home, it was because of her….of Tohru._ Tohru…._Kyo thought as a small sigh escaped his lips.

The young brunette had entered his life when she found out about the curse and surprisingly she stayed. And when she saw his true form…she didn't run away. She followed him.

Kyo didn't understand why she did, there was nothing special about her, so why did it have to be her that haunted his thoughts, her, the one that made his heart beat twice as fast.

Tohru was always the reason for everything he did; as a matter of fact Tohru was the exact reason for why he was running in the rain to get home instead of staying at the dojo like he usually did when it rained.

For some reason, he just wanted no needed to be near her tonight. He just needed the comfort and warmth that always seemed to follow her.

Thoughts like this and many others floated through his head as he made his way down the block that would lead him to home, lead him to her.

As Kyo opened the door and kicked off his shoes he knew something was wrong. The house was quiet, far too quiet for his liking.

Kyo walked to the kitchen_ Tohru should be making dinner. _He thought as he entered an empty kitchen._ Where is everyone?_ He questioned as he made his way to Shigure's study.

There he got a surprise. There, sitting on the porch that branched off from the study was the pervert himself, along with Hatori, Ayame and momijii. They all looked up when he entered the room.

"Where's Tohru and that dam rat?" he questioned. Momijii was the one that answered "Yuki is over at Machi's house." He answered.

Kyo noticed that no one answered his question about Tohru. "What about Tohru?" Kyo asked, impatience clearly showing in his voice. Momijii just looked up at Kyo, and then looked out into the backyard.

Kyo followed his gaze. There, standing in the rain, by the sakura tree stood the very wet Tohru. Her back was too them but Kyo could tell that she was upset by the way she was holding her shoulders.

"What happened?" Kyo asked. "Tell me!" he shouted starting to get angry.

Hatori noticed this so he answered this time. "Akito has requested Tohru's presence." Hatori said bluntly.

Kyo blinked in shock._ What__ would __Akito __want with __Tohru_He asked himself_ unless……….._ Suddenly a very horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Hatori, Akito doesn't want Tohru to lose her memories of us right?" he asked fearing the answer but yet a part of him wanted to know.

Hatori sighed. "I don't know, Akito sprung this on me just as I was leaving to come and visit Shigure, so I have no idea what he's planning."

Kyo sucked in air; he realized he was holding his breath._ If __Tohru__ loses her memories of us then she won't……remember…….me._ He thought, a look of horror crossed his face as the thought started to echo in his mind.

"Kyo, if you have something to say to Tohru I suggest you say it now." Shigure stated looking into kyo's eyes knowing full well the cat's feelings for his little flower.

As Kyo looked into Shigure's eyes he saw a message hidden there. _ This is your only chance to tell her your feelings…don't waste it._

Kyo looked away, but Shigure knew he understood. Kyo made his way onto the porch and then onto the wet ground. He made his way slowly toward the girl who stood under the sakura tree.

"hey." Kyo said as he walked up to Tohru. Tohru just nodded in response. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Tohru finally broke the silence.

"Kyo?" she questioned as she turned to look him in the eyes. "If my memories are erased, will you still care? Will you remember me? Will you still be my friend?" she asked her orange haired friend.

As her words sunk in Kyo noticed that she had been crying. _Should I tell her now…no she is in pain….but this is my only chance….but I should answer her question first….but my feelings…._ Tohru noticed the inner battle that Kyo was having and took that as a no. Tohru quickly turned away.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand that's fine just promise me that you'll take care of yourself and that you won't distance yourself from others." Tohru said.

Kyo watched her turn away from him and heard her somewhat apology for asking him such a question.

"Listen Tohru." Kyo said his voice soft. Tohru just stayed where she was. "Tohru look at me." Kyo said in the same soft voice. Tohru slowly turned her head towards him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If your memories are erased know this that I will always care for you, and I promise to be your friend." Here he stopped, not quite sure how to go on. But his pause was a signal to Tohru that the conversation was over.

"I suppose I better not keep Akito waiting any longer." She said as she started to walk over to the porch area.

Kyo watched her begin to walk away. _ This is my only chance, I can't let her walk away, __I__ won't let her leave!_

"Tohru!" Kyo cried out as he grabbed her arm

"Kyo?" Tohru questioned as she turned back to face him.

"Listen Tohru, you can't go, you can't leave me here. If you lose your memories…I…..I …..I don't know what I'd do but Tohru you just can't go! " He cried out.

Tears started to form in his eyes.

" you just can't leave because I……" he trailed off as he looked at the girl in front of him, he looked deep in her blue eyes, they held sadness and pain, but they also held determination and hope and love.

This was the girl who had captured his heart, and she was about to walk away from him forever, he couldn't stand the thought. He didn't want her to leave, not now not ever.

As the tears started to fall Kyo cried out so loud that even the people who were waiting on the porch could hear.

"I love you Tohru! Please don't leave! I love you so much!" with that out in the open Kyo fell to his knees, sobs racking his body.

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Momijii were stunned.

They knew all about kyo's love for Tohru but they never figured that his love for her would bring him to his knees!

Tohru looked at the boy with the orange hair who was sobbing in front of her. _He….he__Loves__ me?_ Tohru thought._ Yes he said that he loves me and that…..he doesn't want me to leave!_

As the realization of kyo's confession hit her her eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly a slow smile made its way to her face.

She kneeled in front of the sobbing boy "Kyo." She said softly. When he didn't respond she moved her hand to his face. At her touch he looked up into soft, warm, blue eyes. Tohru's eyes. And what was this? She was smiling. How could she be smiling unless…..did he dare to think that maybe she loved him in return?

He allowed a small flame of hope to ignite.

"Kyo." Tohru said again, making sure that she had his attention.

"Kyo please don't cry, it makes me sad when people cry."

Tohru watched his reaction, there once was a flame of hope in his eyes but it was gone now, his face fell a little.

Tohru saw this and leaned forward so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"Kyo, there is something that I should have told you a long time ago…I love you too." Tohru pulled back with a slight blush on her cheeks, she looked down at the ground.

Kyo's eyes widened in surprise.

_ Did she just……yes she did, she just said that she loved me._

Kyo tilted Tohru's head up so that he could see her eyes, if she was lying he would be able to tell, but when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was love.

"What?" he asked, he had to make sure that he had heard correctly.

Tohru blinked a little at his words but she said it again. "Kyo….I….I love you!" and she threw her arms around his neck, allowing tears to fall although you wouldn't really know because her tears mixed with the rain.

Kyo was happy, no happy wasn't the right word. More like ecstatic, pure joy filled him when he heard her words. She was now hugging him, tears falling down her face. So Kyo did the only thing he could do at the moment. He hugged her back.

No one knew how long the two stayed like that when all of a sudden the people on the porch and the two people out in the rain came to the same conclusion.

Tohru pulled back and said at the same time as the people on the porch "you didn't transform!"

Kyo confused looked down at himself and sure enough he was himself, no orange fur, no tail, he was still human, he was still himself.

"Does that mean that…." Tohru asked disbelief mixing with hope in her eyes.

Kyo stood up, "yes…. Yes it means that…. My curse is broken!" he yelled out as he pulled Tohru up from the ground and started to hug her while spinning in the rain.

Tohru who was still shocked allowed herself to be pulled into kyo's embrace and spun around in circles. When the two finally stopped spinning they looked at each other, happiness and love clearly displayed in their eyes.

_ My curse is finally gone, that was the only thing I ever wanted besides acceptance, but now I have something better._ Kyo thought as he looked down at the young girl in his arms.

She looked back at him, showing him the same emotions that he guessed must be showing in his eyes. Kyo at this point was at a loss for words so he did the one thing that he hadn't done yet but he had been dying to do ever since he fell in love with Tohru.

He pulled Tohru closer to him, he held her eyes a little bit longer before he lowered his head and touched his lips against her's.

Tohru was as happy as Kyo was. As she looked in his eyes she saw something flicker in his eyes._ What is he up to?_ She questioned, and then she felt his arms tighten around her.

She looked into kyo's eyes before the next thing she knew he was kissing her.

It was a strange but welcome feeling. His lips were wet from the rain but they weren't cold, they were warm and gentle and a little cautious as if he were still scared that this was all too good to be true.

So Tohru decided to reassure him that everything that she said is and will always be true. She kissed him back; she allowed her eyes to close and her arms to go around his neck.

Kyo never wanted the kiss to end but he knew that he had to breathe sometime because he had been holding his breath so he slowly pulled away from her, but not far enough away so that he couldn't kiss her again.

When Kyo pulled away she felt a sense of longing but she had to get over it because she needed air (she had been holding her breath also) she slowly opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her orange haired friend,_ no not friend anymore, this is something deeper_Tohru thought as a smile found its way across her features.

Kyo seeing the smile on her face decided that he wanted to keep it there for a little while longer. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Now I can hug you whenever I want." At this Tohru laughed as Kyo pulled her close.

Back on the porch the audience of 4 broke out with huge grins on their faces.

"I see our plan worked." Ayame said as he watched the two lovebirds embrace each other out in the rain.

"Surprisingly yes." Hatori replied. "But it was a little mean though." He added as an afterthought.

"Ah ha'ri why must you spoil the victory for us." Shigure whined.

"Do not worry Shigure I will always be here to comfort you." Ayame said as he moved to hug his friend.

"Thank you Aya, I knew I could count on you." Shigure said with a smile.

Momijii turned from the two out in the rain to Hatori.

"I just don't get one thing Hatori, why go to all this trouble just to get Kyo to admit his feelings?" momijii asked his 'elder brother'

Hatori turned to the blonde haired boy and said in a bored voice

" Kyo wouldn't have admitted his feelings for Tohru any other way except for when he thought he was losing her. I admit it was a gamble that he would get up the guts for it but it needed to be done." Hatori said as he turned his gaze back to Tohru and Kyo.

"So you mean that the whole thing about Akito wanting to see Tohru was fake?" momijii asked.

Hatori just nodded his head. Momijii smiled "you could have told me about it, I was worried to you know."

Hatori just smiled and patted momijii on the head. "I know momijii, I know."

Kyo and Tohru stood out in the rain for who knows how long but one thing we do know is that they ended up with colds for a week.

As Kyo closed his eyes and rested his head on Tohru's he thought to himself _I__ love the rain._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Thank you for those of you who made it this far :D so I am begging you for the sake of my self esteem PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! clicky the purple button oh and also sorry if the spacing is weird my computer is like bleh at the moment.:D and if tohru and kyo seem a little OOC sorry about that I tried to keep them in character as much as possible but sometimes the story has a tendency to get away from the author:P


End file.
